His Brother's Keeper
by Nate Grey
Summary: Erts's first day as a Pilot is not his best, so Tune tries to help.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This will be my first completed Candidate for Goddess fanfic. I have nothing but respect and admiration for Ernest's character, but I personally find his younger brother much more interesting. It may not seem that way, since this story will contain obvious negative feelings towards Erts, but trust me, I do like him lots. Erts will probably seem out of character at times, but people under incredible negative stress can surprise you.  
  
Summary: Tune's observations on Erts's first day as a Pilot.  
  
  
  
His Brother's Keeper  
  
By: Nate Grey  
  
XMAN0123@aol.com  
  
  
  
Tune wasn't the first to admit that the final details of the battle had been hard to discern from Gareas's cursing (that had actually been Leena). But she did get the gist of it: the battle had gone badly, and someone was definitely to blame. She had a horrible feeling that it was poor Erts, too.  
  
Like many of the Pilots of the Reneighd Klein before him, Erts had been forced to adjust rather quickly. Less than an hour after he first set foot onto GIS, he and the others had left to fend off an approaching Victim swarm. Teela had known about it first, of course. Tune had a feeling that even if Erts had sensed it before the Top, he wouldn't have said anything. He seemed so reluctant to be a Pilot, and even more hesitant when battle was actually mentioned.  
  
Unlike any of the Pilots before him, though, Erts Virny Cocteau had to replace Ernest Cuore. The task in itself was completely impossible, and made even more unlikely by the fact that the two were (or had been) brothers. Tune could tell that Erts was still mourning his brother's death, and that he would continue to do so for quite some time. She was torn between telling him that would get him into trouble and sympathizing with the unfortunate young man (still a boy in her eyes, really). After all, she had lost Ernest, too.  
  
Much to her regret, though, Tune had barely said two words to Erts the whole time. She kept hearing Ernest in her head, telling her how worried he was about his little brother. "They're going to make him a Candidate, Tune," he'd said. "It's the worst thing they could ever do to him."  
  
She hadn't understood then.  
  
"I hope he never makes a decent rank," Ernest had said solemnly, knowing in his heart it was wishful thinking. "I don't want him to have to face the things I do every single day. He's even more sensitive than I am. It'd be like putting him into a living nightmare…only it's horribly real and he can never wake up."  
  
Tune had been so afraid of upsetting Erts that she hadn't even touched him. That was probably for the best; she didn't want him reading how frantic with worry she was. According to Ernest, Erts was both a telepath and an empath; he was doubly attuned to the emotions of others.  
  
Erts had even looked fragile, too. Where Tune liked to think of Ernest as a lonely, noble seraph, Erts was more of a quivering, frightened cherub. He was beautiful in an almost feminine way, like his brother, but much shorter. Tune had barely kept her maternal instincts in check, for she wanted so much to wrap him up in a comforting hug; he seemed so desperate for reassurance.  
  
Instead, she'd left him to face the most unforgiving entities in the universe: the very same that had taken his brother from him. Tune hadn't stopped regretting that choice yet, and she probably never would. She made a silent promise that the instant she had a free moment, she would take Erts aside and apologize for the way she'd acted.  
  
Assuming, of course, that Erts would come back from the mission alive…or that he wouldn't be murdered the instant the other Pilots were free of their Ingrids.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tune was the last to enter the docking bay, and she instantly regretted that. There was a sickening smell wafting through, and she found the source rather quickly.  
  
Erts had thrown up barely two steps out of his Ingrid. He was still hunched over the ghastly orange-green puddle even now, shuddering uncontrollably.  
  
And if that had been the extent of the problem, perhaps Tune could've handled it.  
  
But just then, Gareas came tearing out of the damaged Eeva Leena (apparently, he hadn't finished the blue streak he'd started back in the battle), looking as if he would murder the first person who got in his path. And from the way he was heading straight for Erts, Tune suddenly got a very bad sense of foreboding and hurried over.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Gareas bellowed as he stopped in front of Erts. "NO! WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?!"  
  
Erts slowly lifted his head, revealing his blotchy, tear-stained face. He didn't look as if he'd be able to answer Gareas, which was definitely not a good thing.  
  
By then, all the other Pilots except for Teela had all emerged from their Ingrids. Yu instantly retreated to his usual dark corner to presumably watch the dispute, but Rio placed himself directly in front of Gareas in an attempt to save Erts's life. Not that it was going too well.  
  
"Garu, get a grip!" Rio was saying, grabbing his friend's arms. "He made one mistake!"  
  
That was not the right thing to say.  
  
"He didn't almost get YOU killed!" Gareas shouted in Rio's face, nearly knocking him over.  
  
While Rio was stalling Gareas (for the moment, at least), Tune knelt beside Erts and slipped her arms around him, careful to avoid his skin. She knew it was pointless to ask if he was all right, and instead chose, "Can you stand?"  
  
Erts shook his head weakly, his eyes trained on the puddle of vomit before him.  
  
There was a yelp as Gareas literally tossed Rio over his shoulder and stomped forward. "Well?! What do you have to say for yourself, kid?!" he snapped.  
  
"I'm…" Erts began, then stopped.  
  
"What? You're SORRY? Is that it?!" Gareas grabbed Erts and hauled him up by the collar. "Don't you dare insult me by telling me how pathetic you are!"  
  
Tune finally found her voice. "Stop it!" she cried, trying to pry Gareas's fingers from Erts's suit.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Gareas yelled in her face, causing her to back up quickly.  
  
Tune whimpered uncertainly, then shook her head in determination and tried again to free Erts.  
  
Gareas snarled and backhanded her, sending her sprawling across the platform. "I told you to--!"  
  
Tune's head was spinning from the slap, and when Gareas trailed off, she was afraid that he'd somehow caused her to go death. Then she looked up.  
  
For some reason, Gareas was on his back, and there was blood pouring from his nose.  
  
Erts was now, very noticeably, standing on his own, and there was crimson dripping from his right hand. Gone was the trembling cherub from before. The noble seraph had finally returned in all his fierce glory.  
  
"Never," Erts whispered in a voice that was heard all too clearly, "put your hands on Tune. Ever."  
  
Both Gareas's and Tune's jaws dropped in disbelief. Rio, Phil, and Leena were all frozen, looks of shock on their faces. Yu and his younger sister were, not surprisingly, indifferent.  
  
It would not last.  
  
Gareas recovered first, leaping to his feet with the reflexes that had no doubt helped him become a Pilot. The disbelief in his eyes had melted away to smoldering anger. "Then I'll just put my hands on you," he said in a frighteningly calm voice. "Then we'll see how quick you are to screw up in battle."  
  
Tune could almost hear Erts's last straw snapping.  
  
"Screw up?" he asked, his eyes flashing dangerously. "SCREW UP?!" Then Erts did something very unlike him. He threw back his head and laughed. It was not a laugh of humor, but one totally void of feeling.  
  
Tune shivered as the laugh echoed throughout the docking bay. She imagined it was the way a triumphant Victim might laugh.  
  
The laughter died abruptly. "So I screwed up, huh?" Erts asked quietly. "Well, that's all fine and good, but WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" He nearly screamed the last part, jabbing his finger at Gareas for emphasis, though he hardly needed to.  
  
Gareas didn't move an inch.  
  
"I wouldn't even be here to screw up, if you hadn't screwed up first and GOTTEN MY BROTHER KILLED!"  
  
Gareas's anger crumbled away at once, and he looked extremely ill.  
  
No one else dared to speak.  
  
"But since we can't DO anything about that, I guess we'll just focus on why I screwed up," Erts continued, not looking the least bit merciful. "Obviously, I'm a telepath, or I wouldn't even be here." He glared at Gareas. "Do you know what it's like for a telepath to fight the Victim? Do you even have a clue?"  
  
Gareas didn't answer.  
  
"I can hear them," he whispered. "I can hear them plotting, planning to destroy us. But worse than that, I can hear it when we destroy THEM. More than that, I can FEEL it because I'm an empath. Do you know what that's like?! To FEEL those deathwails IN YOUR HEAD?!" His eyes narrowed. "LET ME SHOW YOU!"  
  
Tune realized at once. "Erts, no!" she cried. "Don't!"  
  
It was too late.  
  
Gareas's mouth opened in a silent scream, and he fell to his knees.  
  
"That was just a taste," Erts said softly. " A taste of what my brother went through for all of you. A taste of what YOU dragged me into…by screwing up." He sounded much more like himself now, and exhausted. "Now, you look me in my eyes and tell me who really screwed up out there when it mattered most."  
  
Somehow, Tune knew at once that the dispute was over. At least, for Erts it was.  
  
Erts turned around and knelt in front of her, carefully cupping her glowing red cheek in his clean hand. "Are you all right, Tune?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, not trusting her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he apologized, hanging his head. "I know Ernest would have, but…"  
  
He trailed off uncertainly, as if the full weight of what he'd just done had hit him. Fresh tears spilled down his face, and he looked away, not wanting her to see him cry.  
  
Tune was not looking at him, but at Teela. The First had suddenly appeared, saying nothing, as usual. She stopped on the platform, taking in the scene, and then walked past Gareas without so much as a glance. She stopped behind Erts and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
The look on Erts's face was one of wonder. He'd never been this close to any Top, much less Teela.  
  
"We are sorry for your pain," she said sincerely in a quiet tone, "and your brother will be dearly missed." Her voice rose a bit, taking on a more commandlike quality. "But I will need you to help us, Erts. WE will need you to help us. Can you do that?"  
  
Erts nodded, trying not to look star-struck.  
  
Teela leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Sleep," she said simply, looking to Tune as well. "Tomorrow will be better." She reached down and placed Erts's hand in Tune's. "Sleep," she repeated, nodding, almost to herself.  
  
Without a word, Erts and Tune stood up and walked away.  
  
No one moved until they were gone. Then Leena swooped down to help Gareas up, and Teela made herself scarce. Rio continued to stare for a moment, then turned to Phil. "Well," he said, chuckling uneasily, "that was different."  
  
Phil smacked him lightly on the forehead and sighed. "Idiot."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Aren't you going to sleep, Erts?" Tune asked.  
  
He did not turn away from the window. "No, I don't think so. I'm afraid of what I might see."  
  
Tune shifted her legs nervously, suddenly aware that she wasn't helping as much as she'd hoped to. "Then may I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course," came the instant reply.  
  
"Why did you protect me?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
She could see his reflection focusing on her cheek. "I'll be fine. Just tell me why you did it. Please?"  
  
"I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I could tell you were important to my brother, and not just because you were his Repairer. Anyway, I…" He paused, lowering his head. "I thought it's what Ernest would've done…what he would've wanted me to do. To take care of you, because you wouldn't do it yourself. Although…he never mentioned how brave you are."  
  
Tune blushed. "I'm not. I just couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to you."  
  
"Why?" he asked softly. "Because I look like him?"  
  
"No. Because I promised Ernest that I'd look after you the best I could."  
  
Erts smiled. "Then we'll have to look out for each other. I do have a request, though."  
  
"Yes?" The willingness to help was clear in her voice.  
  
"Promise me you won't be afraid to touch me from now on. I've spent my whole life being treated like a hazardous chemical, and it's really not a very nice way to live."  
  
"Oh…I'm so sorry, Erts," Tune said quickly, looking mournful. "You must've felt awful when I wouldn't come near you…"  
  
"Actually, I was too scared to notice at the time. But I do appreciate the concern."  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized again. "It's just…I'm never really sure what to say to anyone, much less you…"  
  
Erts shook his head. "I don't believe there's any way you could ever hurt me, Tune…except, if you didn't spend time with me. Then you'd be just like everyone else."  
  
Tune looked uneasy. "But…what would I say?"  
  
"Nothing," Erts replied. "Just being with me would be enough. Just so I wouldn't be…alone."  
  
"I don't want to be alone, either," Tune said softly.  
  
Erts's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh…I'm sorry, Tune. I didn't know."  
  
"You couldn't have. It's not something I talk about." She sighed. "I seem to keep losing everyone…"  
  
"It's not your fault," he said at once.  
  
"I know. But that doesn't help as much as you'd think it would."  
  
"Let's make a pact." Erts came to sit next to her. "To never leave each other alone. That way, we'll always have at least one person in our lives."  
  
"A pact?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Look." He took her hand in his own. "Two links, one chain. Together, we're stronger."  
  
Tune smiled slightly. "It's not much of a chain…"  
  
"Sure, it is. We've already got three links."  
  
"Three?"  
  
He nodded. "You, me…and Ernest. He'll help us stay together, wait and see."  
  
"You really are an angel, aren't you?" Tune asked, wiping away the start of a tear.  
  
Erts blushed. "Not that I know of."  
  
"You are. You're love and loyalty and…and beauty. Like Ernest was…"  
  
"Well, if I'm just an angel, doesn't that make you my goddess?"  
  
Tune looked away, her cheeks flushing. Then she paused. "You know…Teela's never kissed anyone."  
  
Erts could feel the red returning to his face. "Oh?"  
  
She nodded. "I think it's a sign. A sign that you were meant to be a Pilot."  
  
"Then our chain must be a sign, too," he said, squeezing her hand. "Teela wouldn't put us together for nothing."  
  
"Maybe…maybe you're the one of the Next," Tune whispered, looking at him in awe.  
  
"The who?"  
  
"Sometimes, I can hear Teela talking to the Ingrids. She keeps telling them that the Next will arrive."  
  
"I think you're overestimating my importance, Tune. Why would the Ingrids be waiting for me?"  
  
Tune shook her head. "She made it sound like the Next was a group of Pilots, not just one. You could be the first. It was a been a while since we've gotten a new one up here."  
  
"But isn't that a good thing?" Erts asked.  
  
"I don't know. The longer we stay, the harder it is to let go when someone finally does…leave."  
  
They looked at each other for a long moment, knowing without telepathy what both were thinking.  
  
"We should get some sleep," Tune said at last, rising to leave the room.  
  
Erts suddenly looked anxious to keep her there. "Tune…" he said hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, Erts?"  
  
"Could you…stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?" He expected her to look offended, or puzzled at the very least.  
  
But Tune only smiled and sat down on his pillow. "Come here," she said, patting her lap.  
  
Erts's eyes widened. "Um…"  
  
She giggled, a hint of red rising to her cheeks. "No, silly. Just lay back. My mother used to do this for me when I couldn't sleep."  
  
Erts relaxed a bit (but only a bit, suddenly aware of how pretty Tune really was) and laid down, resting his head in her lap. He nearly jumped when her fingers brushed his forehead.  
  
"It won't work if you don't relax," she said by way of gently scolding him.  
  
Erts nodded and closed his eyes, trying not to wonder if she'd done this for Ernest. He had a vague suspicion that she hadn't. But any thoughts he had seemed to melt away as Tune's gentle fingers stroked his hair. He could hear her humming softly, and regretted the fact that she was using it to put him to sleep. Erts was quite certain he'd never heard anything more lovely. In seconds, his shoulders sagged, and he was asleep.  
  
Tune smiled as she looked down at him, lightly tracing his face with her fingers. "Sweet dreams, Erts," she whispered before closing her own eyes.  
  
  
  
The End. 


	2. Adjustments

Note:  I was convinced to do another part by a few fans and the absence of Zero.  A bit more OOC-ness from Tune and damn near everyone else (that's what happens when you do fanfic without seeing the whole series).  I tried to focus on everyone aboard GIS in some form or another, and came fairly close.  I'm not against yaoi/yuri, but you most likely you'll only find SUBTLE hints in my stories, if any.   Enjoy.

Couples Supported: Virtually any, as long as there's sound reason backing them up.  If you expect me to read a Zero/Hiead, at least make me believe it could happen first.  Hiead just changing out of the blue makes for repeated, watered-down fics.

Couples Hinted at Here: From what I can tell, Erts/Tune, Leena/Tune, Erts/Rome, Kizna/Zero, Erts/Kazuhi?!  Okay, I'm being silly now.  These are only hints, and in some cases, only if you squint.

Summary: Erts's second day.  Much better than the first.

Adjustments (Part/Chapter 2 of the Erts "Epic")

By: Nate Grey

XMAN0123@aol.com

Waking up absolutely carefree was an unusual sensation for Erts.  For a few, brief moments, he wasn't worried about how the other Pilots would treat him, if he could face the Victim without losing his lunch, or if he was meeting Ernest's expectations of him.  He was just awake and quite content.

And then, of course, life interrupted, in the form of a green-haired intruder.

Erts wasn't sure how many minutes had passed before he finally noticed Gareas standing at the foot of the bed.  Not that it mattered; the fact that someone as impatient as Gareas could wait that long without moving or saying anything was frightening in itself.  The thought that he'd been standing there, watching Erts and Tune sleep for who knew how long wasn't too helpful, either.

Gareas's neutral expression flickered a bit when Erts met his eyes.  "Let's go."  With that, he turned on his heel and left the room.

Erts hated the thought of Tune waking up alone, especially after their promise to each other, but he certainly didn't want to refuse Gareas.  He actually seemed calm for once, and this probably was the best time to apologize.  With a sigh, Erts went out into the hallway.

Gareas was leaning against the wall, but not tapping his foot impatiently.  "We will talk," he said simply, "about yesterday.  Now."

Erts didn't say anything.  

"You first."

"I didn't ask to be here," Erts said after a moment.  "I never really wanted to be a Pilot.  But you have to understand that with my EX, I either had to be the best or the worst.  And if I was the worst, people wouldn't be afraid to pick on me."

"They didn't when you were the best?" Gareas interrupted.

Erts smiled a bit.  "Oh, they did.  But they were too afraid to do anything outside of a battle."

Gareas nodded, but said nothing.

"All of you seem to have these expectations for me to meet.  Expectations set by Ernest."  Erts took a deep breath.  "I'm not my brother, no matter how much you want me to be, no matter how much I want me to be.  But everything he held dear, I will attempt to keep sacred.  So I will fight alongside you.  I will never purposely endanger you…again.  I will not allow anyone to hurt those dear to him and me.  I will not tolerate friends who behave like enemies."

"Only one problem with that," Gareas replied.  He looked Erts straight in the eye.  "When you first got here, I was thinking I'd take you under my wing, as a favor to Ernest.  I figured I could…well, sort of be your big brother.  Not to replace him, of course, just…to be there for you."  He paused.  "Now, though…you're on your own.  You clearly have the makings of a decent Pilot, or you wouldn't be here."

If Erts was shocked by the revelation, he didn't show it.

"As for friends who behave like enemies…we are no longer friends, if we ever were to begin with.  I thank you for…opening my eyes.  But I can never forgive you for the way you did it.  Do you understand?"

"I think I do," Erts answered quietly.  

"Ernest was my best friend.  Losing him…and being the reason for it…has been hard.  I'm sorry I hit Tune and threatened you.  I don't think I've been myself lately.  But I'll get better.  Fast."  He turned to leave.

"Wait," Erts said.  "I have a question."

"Yes?" Gareas asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"You won't forgive me because I let you hear a Victim dying in your head.  Do you really think I could ever forgive you for letting me feel my brother die in mine?"

Gareas opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"I can accept we won't be friends, Garu, but I will respect you…as long as you respect Tune.  If you don't…well, just don't make the same mistake twice.  I don't think I'll be as nice next time."

Gareas stared at him for a long moment, then smirked.  "You're something else, you know that?"

"Of course I do," Erts replied, looking away.  "That's why no one understands me…"  
  


* * * * *

Tune's internal alarm clock woke her at 4:45 AM, every morning, without fail.  Occasionally, she might bump into Kazuhi (Tune suspected she didn't sleep some nights) or Phil (Tune knew she didn't sleep some nights, and usually because she was worrying about her partner), but even Leena, Chief Repairer, had the good sense to sleep in when she could.  It was usually safe to assume that no one else would be up at that hour.

Erts, however, was most definitely up.

He was sitting on the side of the bed with his back to her, staring at the floor.  Tune knew at once that something had happened, and while it wasn't a hugely depressing something, it was certainly not anything good.  "Erts?" she asked softly.

He did not answer right away, only reached behind him until he found her hand.  "I talked to Garu."

"Talked?"

"Conversed, chatted, whatever.  We had a difference of opinion."

"About what?"

"Different things," Erts replied.  "We'll never be friends, but we will work together."

"That's…good?" Tune asked hesitantly.

"I think so.  I made him promise never to hurt you."

"Made him?"  There was more than a hint of concern in her tone.

"Convinced him."

"With what?"

She could almost see him smiling.  "Without EX or shouting.  Apparently, I'm quite convincing."

"Did you threaten him?"

"No.  I only made a few promises, after he apologized."

"He did?"

Erts nodded.  "He's been doing some thinking, and regrets what he did.  I think he might even apologize to your face, once he works up the nerve."

The thought of Gareas being afraid of her almost made Tune laugh.  "The others will be up soon."

"Yes," Erts agreed.

Tune squeezed his hand.  "Are you okay?"

"I will be.  I hope."

* * * * *

Rio and Phil were too involved in their own little daily drama to get involved.  
  


Yu and Kazuhi wouldn't say a word unless spoken to directly.

Garu was being…well, Garu…but in a quiet, reflective sort of way.  It was new…almost enjoyable.

Teela always chose her moments, and those instances were few and far between.  Given that she'd just intervened the previous night, it was highly unlikely that she'd do so again any time soon.

This meant that it was solely up to Leena to find out if Erts had made it through the night okay.  No one had seen the normally quiet, introverted boy since his explosive transformation (to call it anything else would undermine its importance in Leena's eyes).  It was already reaching what passed for late afternoon aboard GIS, but both Erts and Tune were mysteriously missing.

Even in her intense curiosity, Leena would never actually barge into Erts's room unless she felt he might endanger himself.  She wanted to believe that Tune would've come to her immediately if Erts was beyond her ability to help.  But Tune had been even quieter after Ernest's death, and Leena could feel a gap growing between them.  Still, she had been Tune's confidante far too long to be totally clueless about certain things: her need to help others, unquestionable loyalty, and fear of being alone.

Erts was much the same way, though like Ernest, he tried to distance himself because of his EX.  So chances were, he was off somewhere by himself, wondering what he'd done deserve this mess of a life.

It was the perfect time to grill Tune for details, especially since she could never keep much hidden from Leena.

* * * * *

"So here you are.  Hiding from me, were you?"

Tune looked up at the sound of Leena's voice, clearly startled.  "L-Leena…what are you doing here?"

Leena smirked.  "Oh, I was looking for you, and I thought, 'Where's the last place anyone would think to look for Tune?'  Still, I never thought you'd have the guts to hide in Yu's room, of all places…"

Tune blushed.  "It was Kazuhi's idea.  Yu doesn't know."

"So all you quiet types stick together, huh?  They were right, we DO have to keep an eye on you."

"Sometimes just being with someone else is enough," Tune replied sincerely.  "Words just get in the way."

"Okay," Leena somewhat agreed, pretending to be interested in one of Yu's ceremonial swords.  "But you do know I was including Erts, right?"

The telltale silence that followed spoke volumes.

"Is he all right?"

Tune answered after a moment.  "He says he will be."

"So you've been with him?"

"…yes…"

"And that's why your bed wasn't slept in?"

Leena expected the silence that followed this time.  She did not expect Tune's reaction.

"What are you implying, Leena?"  There was an almost angry edge to her words.

"Whoa!  No need to get defensive!  I was just asking if you were with Erts.  Because I'd be concerned if he was alone last night."

"Well, he wasn't," Tune replied quietly.  "He couldn't sleep, so I…"  The rest came out as a bit of a murmur.

"You what?" Leena asked, turning around to face her.

Tune looked away.  "I…stayed with him.  He asked me to."

Leena sighed.  "I was hoping I wouldn't have to say this, Tune, but…"

"What?"

"It's like this," Leena said, sitting in front of her.  "Erts is…Erts."

Tune gave her a blank look.

"Erts is Erts," Leena repeated, lowering her voice.  "Not…Ernest."

Tune frowned and opened her mouth.

"No, let me finish.  I realize you have to work more closely because you're new partners, and I'm glad you're becoming a bit braver about your feelings.  I'm just worried that you're reaching out to him in hopes of finding something that isn't there…because he isn't Ernest."  She paused, biting her lip.  "And even if he was Ernest…I'm still not so sure you'd find it."

"You think I'm falling in love with him," Tune said bluntly.

Leena blinked.  "I think you might think that you are."

"What makes you so sure that would be a bad thing?"

That one really caught Leena off guard.  "Huh?"

"If I was in love with Erts, why would it be bad?  How would it be any different from you and Garu, or Rio and Phil?"

"Sweetie…it's very different.  For one thing, Erts is younger, and for another, you've both been through a very traumatic experience.  Maybe you shouldn't go jumping into the first opportunity that presents itself."

"Would you tell him that?" Tune asked softly.  "If he came to you, and told you how he felt about me?"

"I would," Leena replied solemnly.  "But at this point, I'd be relieved if he even showed up."

"You said maybe we shouldn't," Tune pointed out.  "You didn't say we shouldn't."

"I didn't want to upset you.  You know what I meant."

"But what if becoming braver with my feelings includes acting on what I feel?  What if Erts feels the same way?"

Leena was really worried now.  "Tune…you can't be thinking…"

"We all knew Ernest and I would never work.  Maybe it wouldn't work because it was Ernest."

"Tune!  You can't sit there and tell me you're considering this!"

Tune stared at her.  "You consider lots of things, when you don't have anyone."

Leena's face softened.  "Don't talk like that.  I'm your friend, you know that."

"Of course you are, Leena.  You're the only one I can really talk to, but you have to take Garu's side.  I need someone just for me."

"What if Erts doesn't want to be that someone, sweetheart?"

"I'm not saying we're going to fall madly in love and have sex every ten minutes," Tune snapped.  "I'm just saying that whatever Erts and I decide to become together, we'll decide it alone."

Leena's face was bright red.  "That was graphic."

Tune blushed as well.  "Sorry.  I just…"

"Don't want to be alone?"

She nodded.  "And Erts…he promised that we'd always at least have each other.  I believe him."

Leena smiled.  "I do, too.  But…maybe you should keep the imagery to yourself?  You might give the poor dear a heart attack…"

* * * * *

The docking bay was strangely empty.  Erts had assumed he'd find Leena at the very least, fixing up Garu's Ingrid.  He'd really been hoping to run into Teela; an overwhelming aura of reassurance seemed to radiate from her fair skin, and Erts could've used her presence.

Yet, the bay remained empty, and oddly enough, the Eeva Leena seemed to be in perfect condition.  There were no traces of the previous battle, or any others.  Perhaps he'd underestimated Leena's talents.  She was, after all, Chief Repairer for a reason.

"Erts-san."

Erts held in a scream of surprise and spun around, nearly bumping into Kazuhi.  She had been nowhere near him seconds ago, or even in the docking bay, he was fairly certain.  

Kazuhi didn't seem to realize that she'd startled him.  "Everyone is concerned about you."

Erts took a deep breath (as well as a cautious step back), trying to regain his composure.  He'd assumed that Yu and Kazuhi were either mute or deaf upon meeting them.  He hadn't even heard Yu speak in the battle.  But then, he probably knew his place and what was expected of him.  Perhaps he didn't need to talk.

"Erts-san?"

He blinked and looked up at her face, really looked at her.  Erts had thought of Yu as a ghost and Kazuhi as his shadow.  But standing so close to her now, looking into her eyes, he sensed a lack of emotion, of feeling, of nearly everything he'd become accustomed to seeing in Zero and Rome's eyes.  What he found was an unquestionable, almost severe sincerity.  It was absolutely unnerving.

"Are…you worried, too, Kazuhi-san?" he asked.  He'd just barely picked up some basic Japanese from Zero before they parted, and just in time, it seemed.  

Kazuhi blinked, looking surprised, as if no one had ever called her 'Kazuhi-san' before, or maybe it was the fact that he was attempting to speak her native tongue.  "I am…concerned," she said at last.  "Oniisama thinks division among the Pilots will make the Victim stronger."

Erts nodded.  The Victim could sense weakness.  Worse than that, they could exploit it.  Maybe that's what had happened to Ernest…  No.  Erts KNEW that was what had happened to his brother.

"Also," Kazuhi said abruptly, breaking into his thoughts, "I have something for you."  She drew a long, white envelope out of her pocket and held it out to him.

Erts took it rather slowly.  "What is it?"

"It appears to be mail," Kazuhi replied flatly, her voice betraying not the slightest bit of interest.

"Pilots…get mail?" Erts asked.  He'd always assumed Ernest was too busy battling the Victim, and had never thought to send him anything. Anyway, Ernest always answered his telepathic hails.

"It's the first time I've seen anything other than orders arrive," Kazuhi admitted.  "Would you like privacy?"

"Privacy…?"  Erts then realized that Kazuhi was suggesting he might want to be alone with his letter.  "Oh.  You don't have to…"

Kazuhi was most obviously gone, as evident by her lack of being there any longer.

Erts sighed and shook his head.  "Well, thanks for bringing it to me," he muttered to no one in particular.

The letter was addressed to him, a Mr. Erts Virny Cocteau.  It didn't look very official, but there was a tiny GOA seal on the back.  Carefully, he opened it and got a very pleasant shock.

_Dear Erts:_

_I know right now you're probably thinking, "Who would send mail to a Pilot?"  Well, that's exactly what I said when Zero came to me with the brilliant idea of writing you a letter.  I countered by asking if he even KNEW GIS's address, which he didn't (idiot).  So I conned him into thinking he needed my help (yet again)._

_Basically, this letter's from both of us.  Zero came up with parts of it, but I wrote it all down, mainly because he writes like a drunken man, and you probably don't have time to squint your way through as much as he wanted to write._

_But first things first: How are you?  Are the Pilots and Repairers being nice to you?  How are you getting along with Tune?  What's it like to have your own Ingrid?  Did you meet Teela yet???  Do you know if the Pilots are expected back at GOA any time soon?_

_Zero wants to hear all about GIS so he'll know what to expect, but I think you should keep it to yourself.  I think it'd be better to experience it for ourselves one day.  After all, we ARE coming up there to join you as soon as we get the chance.  So hang in there, okay?  We're all rooting for you down here (especially Zero), except for maybe Hiead, but you know about him already…_

_Best wishes,_

_Kizna & Zero_

_P.S. Rome's putting up a brave front, but we can tell she's worried about you.  PLEASE let us know you're okay so we can ease her fears a bit.  _

* * * * *

"Kizna!"

Kizna sighed and flicked her ears in annoyance.  She didn't have to turn to know that Zero was rushing over to her, most likely without a tray (he hated cafeteria food).  Even so, he rarely ever interrupted her meals, and he sounded suspiciously jovial.  So either Hiead had just died in a horrible "accident," or her partner was up to his old tricks again.  Neither scenario was particularly welcome, although the first did have a kind of morbid appeal…

Zero soon appeared, cheerfully elbowing Ikhny out of the way and plopping down uninvited next to Kizna.  There was an irrepressible grin on his face, which seemed to say just-try-to-make-me-stop-smiling, I-dare-you.  "Guess what!" he demanded.

Kizna sighed, knowing she'd pay later if she didn't give him her full attention.  "What?"

"We've got mail!" he said at once, shoving an envelope in her face.  Then he handed one across the table to Rome, who looked very startled as she accepted it.  Zero cleared his throat loudly and pulled out his own letter.  "I'll read MINE first."

Kizna sighed again, but leaned closer as Zero began to read.

_Dear Zero:_

_Your letter was a wonderful and most welcome surprise.  I'll try to answer all of your questions to the best of my ability._

_Right now, I'm still very much adjusting to life on GIS.  I won't lie, it is quite difficult, for me at least.  The inevitable comparisons to Ernest are nonstop, but it is obvious to me that he was well-loved here.  Things were very tense at first, but they're slowly, gradually getting better._

_Unfortunately, I've managed to widen the gulf between myself and Gareas, Ernest's best friend.  We have an uneasy, respectful alliance for now.  He respects me the same way he does Teela: reluctantly.  I can practically taste his desire to be Top, it's scary at times.  Teela's got a lock on that role, though._

_Leena is virtually everyone's best friend and mother.  She's been exceedingly kind to me, and asks about you often.  I can't believe she's actually with Gareas, but to each their own._

_Rio is…well…almost like a hyper version of you, Zero.  He's loud, funny,  constantly hungry, and ultimately your best buddy, whether you want him to be or not.  He hits on all the girls daily, but I think his heart belongs to Phil, his Repairer.  I really don't know her well at all, as she's always busy with something. _

_Yu is a total mystery to me.  He respects silence even more than I do, and perhaps because of that alone, we've spent some time together.  I think he's trapped in a constant state of meditation, and he seems to like it that way.  He's an excellent fighter, in and out of his Ingrid.  In a way, he's a bit like Hiead, but without the cruelty.  In fact, I don't think I've seen him express ANY emotions ever.  Still, you'd like him.  I do._

_Kazuhi is even more complicated than her brother.  She rarely speaks, and is more like a shadow than a person.  Still, she's very polite and submissive to others.  She appears to enjoy serving tea, and it's a good thing she's quite skilled at it.  I get strange sensation from her, as if she's not quite alive inside.  She's totally devoted to Yu, though, and that's quite odd in itself._

_Tune has been very helpful to me these past few days.  I know it's painful for her to look at me, because she sees Ernest in me more than anyone else does.  We get along very well in spite of that, and once we become a more solid unit, I'm sure I'll be able to function better within the team._

_Teela is…a mystery.  I never see her outside of battle, and I can't figure out where she's hiding (or what/who she's hiding from).  I have had one major encounter with her, though.  She's serious about her job but friendly and comforting all the same…when she chooses to be.  Apparently, she prefers not to interact with the other Pilots on a personal level.  No one can really tell me anything about her, save that her reaction to me was…unexpected.  Tune thinks that's a good sign, that I'm one of the Next.  I'm not so sure, though._

_Our schedule (if you could even call it that) is anywhere from sketchy to nonexistent.  Teela alone seems to know when it's time to fight, but otherwise, Leena announces practice sessions.  I have no idea when or if we're expected back on GOA, but I'll keep asking._

_Having my own Ingrid is…new, scary, and invigorating all at once.  It's hard to describe.  I did throw up my first time out, though.  In the docking bay, not the Ingrid.  It's never happened since, thank goodness._

_I've enclosed letters for Kizna and Rome.  Please see that they get them (DON'T open Kizna's, Zero)._

_Your friend,_

_Erts_

"DID you open mine?" Kizna asked at once.

"No," Zero replied.  "The seal's still there, isn't it?"

"It LOOKS that way," she muttered glaring at him.

"I didn't open it, I swear!"

There was a quiet gasp across from them.  Rome had opened her letter and then dropped it, a hand over her mouth and tears spilling down her face.

Kizna turned her head so she could read it and nearly got misty herself.

_Dearest Rome:_

_I adore you._

_You are my heart._

_Don't break._

_Love always,_

_Erts_

There was a chorus of "awww!"s and cries of "How sweet!" up and down the table.

"Rome?" Kizna asked softly.  "Are you okay?"

Rome nodded, smiling through her tears.  "I can't believe he wrote me," she said at last.

"So what DOES yours say?" Zero asked, trying to slip Kizna's letter out of her hand.

Kizna smacked his forehead.  "It's MINE.  Back off.  I'll open it later."

Zero pouted, but gave up shortly.

* * * * *

Kizna was ever more surprised when she finally opened Erts's letter in her room that night.

_Dear Kizna:_

_Thank you so much for helping Zero write me.  I don't think I've ever gotten a letter before._

_I know you will without fail, but help him.  He needs you, and I need you both, here with me._

_We are the Next._

_I look forward to the day when we can smile and honestly say that we saved the world together._

_You have an amazing talent.  Use it to further Zero's dreams, and your own through him, with him._

_I'll be waiting._

_Sincerely,_

_Erts_

_P.S. I've enclosed something to help keep your dream alive._

Kizna checked the envelope again, and found a small sheet of paper folded over inside.  She unfolded it and gasped.

_Fly to your dreams.  Fly with me._

_ -- Teela Zain Elmes._

It was unheard of.  No one had Teela's signature, much less a note from her.  Except for Kizna, apparently.

She was almost entirely unaware that the shriek of happiness that pierced her sensitive ears was her own.  And then she was running off to show/brag to Zero about how SHE had Teela's note and HE didn't.


	3. Orange

Note: I can't seem to run out of ideas, except when it comes to titles.  Therefore, this is probably the simplest title I've ever used.  But at least it's descriptive in a vague sort of way.  I probably got the order of the Ingrids wrong as well, but if it bothers you THAT much, feel free to tell me.

This installment was inspired almost exclusively by Yumemisama's "One Step Forth," a terribly good read, if you're not afraid of yaoi and Ernest/Garu naughtiness.

Thoughts and/or telepathic speech are in italics.

Orange

(Part 3 of the Erts "Epic")

by Nate Grey

XMAN0123@aol.com

It had not been a good idea to send Tune away.

She never spoke much, and therefore gave the immediate impression that she was unimportant.  However, anyone that knew Tune Youg well could honestly say that presence was a powerful thing.  Especially when it went missing on you.

If Erts had known that, he wouldn't have asked her to leave.

Only he hadn't known, and now she was gone, most likely asleep already.  He'd wanted to at least attempt sleeping alone.  It had taken him nearly a week to come up with a convincing argument, and then nearly a month to deconstruct it into gentle, kind words that wouldn't upset her.  Much, anyway.

He needed to be independent.  He was no longer a boy (she had given him a curious look after that one).  He promised to call her if he needed her.  The last one was what had finally sent her off, but with plenty of backward glances that nearly made him give in and run after her.

But he was alone.

And he hated it.

Not only had sleep evaded him, but so had normal thought processes.  Erts couldn't do anything but lie there like a stiff board.  He needed to do something to pass the time, but it was late, and he didn't want to wake anyone.  Some of the Pilots were actually getting used to him, and he didn't want to freak them out with requests to keep him company so late at night.

Although he didn't need his EX to know that Kazuhi and Leena were awake.  Garu had been complaining about a lagging response time in the Eeva Leena, and Yu had actually SAID that the Tellia Kallisto needed some adjustments in the left arm.  Erts knew for a fact that those tasks would most likely keep the two Repairers up all night.  They would not be in the mood for talking.

Yet, he still found himself in the docking bay ten minutes later.

Leena was running a systems check for what must've been the thousandth time.  All the same, she looked up and gave Erts a weary smile before going back to her work.  He felt sorry for her, and wondered if she and Garu would ever admit that Eeva Leena wouldn't be the same until Zero came…

Further down the walkway, Kazuhi was perched in the open palm of Tellia Kallisto.  She never looked up, never paused in what she was doing, if she even heard Erts's footsteps at all.  He personally suspected that she put herself into intense trances while working, the same way Yu did to block out absolutely everything and everyone while not in his Ingrid.  The technique was certainly effective, and Erts wondered if he could ask her to teach him without offending her.  It would certainly make sleeping easier, but now was not the time.

Finally, he reached Reneighd Klein.  When compared to the armaments of the other Ingrids, Erts sometimes thought of it as little more than a flying target for the Victim.  While he knew that it held a far greater importance within the team, it did seem a little strange that he had few ways to defend himself.  But then, that was Rio and the Agui Keamiea's purpose, and they were fairly good at it, to say the least.  When an Ingrid did take a hit, it was usually because its Pilot had charged through Rio's protective barrier against orders.  Needless to say, Garu was usually that Pilot.

Whether it was the fact he had nothing else to do, or simply loneliness, Erts felt the need to talk to someone.  He couldn't disturb Leena or Kazuhi, but no one else was awake.  Except maybe Teela, but she was impossible to find at any hour.  He was somewhat surprised that she wasn't down here, talking to Ernn Laties as she sometimes did.

Erts glanced around the docking bay, and then up at Reneighd Klein.  It certainly looked bored enough  to want some conversation.  Teela talked to her Ingrid, he reasoned, and no one thought SHE was crazy…maybe he could get away with it.

And when you got right down to it, the Ingrids WERE alive.  Well, the Goddesses within them were.  With any luck, Erts's Goddess would deem him worthy of listening to, and might even talk back, if she was as bored as he was.

It seemed natural to reach out with his mind, rather than words.  He found nothing even resembling a consciousness, nothing at all within the Ingrid.  Perhaps even she, like everyone else, was asleep.  But something told him not to give up just yet.

_"Hello."_  He knew he sounded unsure and anxious, but he couldn't help it.

There was no reply.

Erts decided to introduce himself.  It wasn't really redundant; though he'd been the Pilot for a while now, he had never formally said his name for her benefit.  _"My name is Erts Virny Cocteau, and…I was hoping you could help me."_

Still nothing.

He'd expected this, though.  It did feel a little better to talk to someone, even if they couldn't (or wouldn't) talk back.  _"You see, I've been your Pilot for almost three months now.  But every time we go out on a mission, I…I keep seeing my brother dying.  He was your last Pilot, and…I, um, can't focus when I think of him.  I don't suppose you could help me not think about him for a while?  You know…I guess…maybe…help me forget a little?  Um, well, not quite for-"_

_No._

So abrupt was the reply, Erts stopped speaking at once.  It hadn't really sounded like a human voice, just something vague and beyond definition.  But he had felt the word, as if it were written on his forehead.  And now he could sense the low, near-silent throb of being from deep within the Ingrid.  It was easy to see how he'd missed it; it seemed to mask itself beneath the sound of his heartbeat.

_"I don't understand.  Why won't you help me…forget?"_

The voice took a lot longer to answer this time.

_I cannot forget._

Erts understood at once.  He and Ernest were not the only Pilots of this Ingrid.  She probably recalled every single one of them…as well as how she'd lost them.  _"I…I'm so sorry.  That was insensitive of me.  Please, forgive me.  I didn't mean to-"_

_Don't.  Understand._

Though her speech was a bit broken up, Erts could feel what she meant with each word.  This was far different from everyday conversation…and much more meaningful.  She didn't want him to apologize.  _"What may I call you?"_

_Friend.  Ally.  Helper.  Choose._

Erts smiled and tried again.  _"May I ask your name?  Your true name?"_

There was no answer.  At least, not in words.  There was, however, a vague flash of orange light in the Ingrid's empty eyes, and the quiet throb of consciousness began to slip away.

His eyes widened in alarm.  _"No!  Don't go!  Please!"_

Inside… 

Erts frowned.  _"Inside?"_

Inside.  Come… 

Glancing around again, Erts quickly made his way up the ramp.  He hoped that Leena was still too busy to notice as he hesitantly pressed his hand against the Ingrid's solid armor.  _"Are you sure?"_

_Please._

It was not a question, so much as it was a request, from an entity that was obviously not used to making them.

Erts carefully touched the dark gel of the Reneighd Klein's cockpit.  He could remember the very first time he'd done so clearly.  The rainbows had startled him, almost eagerly sucking in his fingers.  Now, they seemed more like an expression of companionship…but not necessarily happiness.

He stepped fully into the cockpit, and the gel engulfed him like a second skin, pulling him down quickly but not frighteningly fast.  Normally, he would've stopped after a second or two, but he seemed to sink forever this time, going lower than he knew most Pilots would think to.

Eventually, he was aware of countless eyes and ears around him, floating in and out of view, all a curious orange color.  _"Is this…you?"_

_Some._

The ears and eyes closed in around him, listening and looking him over.  It was a bit odd, to say the least.

_Wait._

The sensory organs came together in front of him, forming a large, humanoid mass of orange.  Eyes melted into skin and hair, ears became fingers and toes.

Erts turned away at once, realizing that she was (or would be) completely naked.  He could feel the blush creeping up his neck and forced himself to remain calm.

_Look._

Hesitantly, he risked a glance over his shoulder.  

She was whole now, flawless and breathtaking in her entirety…and not because she was naked.  She was quite simply the most beautiful creature Erts had ever seen.  

_"Sorry, Tune,"_ he thought weakly.

The Goddess pressed her hands to her chest, but her face did not lose its curious expression.  _Heritage_.

Erts realized she was not bothered by her lack of clothing, but trying to communicate.  _"Is that your name?"_

She nodded, then pointed at him and shook her head.  _Must not use.  Not you._

The fact that she had a name was comforting, but his not being allowed to say it was confusing, to say the least.  But then, he wasn't Teela.  Maybe that privilege was reserved for the Top alone.  He'd have to ask Zero some day.

Without warning, she floated closer, her endless, sparkling hair fanning out behind her.  Her eyes were lifeless pools of amber, revealing nothing and everything at once.

_Hold._

Erts automatically stretched out a hand, thinking she was going to give him something.

She shook her head and held out both her hands.  _Hold,_ she sent at him again.

He copied her, wondering what she might have hidden away down here.

Still she shook her head, spreading her arms a bit more.  _Hold._

Erts shrugged noticeably, hoping she sensed his predicament.  _"I don't understand."_

She did not answer, only came closer and gently placed her hands on his shoulders.  _Hold._

The idea itself was startling to Erts, but the desperation he heard in her voice only confirmed it.  Slowly, so as not to scare her, he reached around her and placed his hands lightly on her back.

The Goddess, however, apparently had no intention of being handled like an egg that might break.  She threw her arms around him and pressed her face into his shoulder, a gasping, needy cry escaping her lips.

More shocked than frightened, Erts wrapped his arms around her, amazed by how soft and warm she felt.  She smelled of loneliness, worry, pain, and confusion.  Instinctively, he reached up to stroke her hair.  She shuddered at his touch and clung to him more tightly, treasuring the contact more than her own life.

_Hold,_ she stated firmly.

Erts nodded.  _"I see."_

She sighed, her breath tickling his neck.  _Lonely._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Don't.  Hold._

For the longest time, they merely held each other, saying and thinking nothing, only reveling in the warmth of the comfort each brought the other.

_Pretty.  Like him._

Erts blinked.  _"Ernest?"_

She nodded into his shoulder.  _Beautiful._

"Do you…miss him?" 

_Miss all.  Always._  The regret in her voice stung.  _Could not save Beautiful…_

_"It's not your fault,"_ he insisted.

_Still pain._

_"I know.  It'll get better."_

She seemed to accept that, and stopped speaking.

_"You're very lovely,"_ he sent softly, trying not to blush in an attempt to cheer her up.

Old.  But youngest. 

_"Me, too_."

_Pretty,_ she sent, almost fondly.

Unable to think of anything else, he replied, _"Thank you."_

_Thank you.  Hold._

_"You're welcome."_  Erts wondered why she was so obsessed with hugging.  _"Has no one held you before?"_

_Few.  Long ago.  Lonely._

"And Ernest?  He didn't…?" No.  Always sad.  Wanted to be held.  Could not help Beautiful… 

How strange that someone like Garu could capture his brother's heart and not even know it, Erts mused to himself.

Suddenly, the Goddess stiffened in his arms.

_"What's wrong?"_ he sent, concern in his tone.

_Sister,_ she replied, looking worried.  _So sad…tired._

One of the other Goddesses, he knew at once.  _"Tired of what?"_

_Waiting for him._

_"Who?"_

_Brother._

_"Zero?"_ Erts asked at once.

She shook her head.  

He tried again.  _"…Rei?"_

To his amazement, she nodded slowly.  _Brother can help her._

"Do you mean Eeva Leena?" 

Another slow nod.  _Always sad.  Cannot hear Loudest._

Erts had a vision of Garu screaming at him for botching the first mission.  _"Then it really is Zero's fault that she can't hear him…"_

_Sister confused.  Wants Brother now.  Hates waiting._

_"He'll come,"_ he sent confidently.  _"Soon."_

_Should hurry._  She gently touched his cheek.  _You tired._

_"A little,"_ Erts admitted.

_Should sleep,_ she advised.

"Later.  Why can't I always understand you?" 

She pressed her forehead to his.  _Broken link.  Not whole._

"What can I do to fix it?" 

_Tell Brother to hurry.  Can fix all._  She gently cupped his face in her hands.  _Sleep now._  

_"Yes,"_ he agreed, and felt her lips brush his forehead.  The darkness flooded his senses, and he felt nothing but the comforting warmth of her hair, sentient and enclosing him in silky softness.

* * * * *

"So no one's seen him since yesterday?" Leena asked, trying to remain calm.

"He wanted to try sleeping alone," Tune replied quietly.  "But he said he'd call if he needed anything…"

"Well, we can't practice without Erts.  Somebody has to find him."

"He is not lost, Leena-san," Kazuhi said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Then where is he?" Garu asked.

Kazuhi said nothing, but her eyes went to the Reneighd Klein.

"You can't be suggesting he spent the night in there, Kazuhi."

"My sister would not lie," Yu said at once, giving Garu a severe look.  "If she says he is in there, then check the readings."

Tune went over to the controls, typed in a few commands, and blinked in disbelief.  "He's here.  Sleeping."

Kazuhi did her best not to look triumphant, while Garu turned a slight shade of red.

"Okay.  So who gets to go wake him up?" Leena asked.

"I'll do it," Tune volunteered, already heading up the ramp.

* * * * *

Erts was not used to waking up in such an environment.  It took a few seconds to remember where he was, as well as who the beautiful girl lying half atop him was.  For a terrifying moment, he thought it was Tune, and then noticed her hair was much too long and orange.

Carefully, he reached up and tucked a strand neatly behind her ear.  Her eyes snapped open at once.

_"Sorry."_

_Don't._  She sat up and glanced around.  _Must go.  Waiting._

_"I suppose they are."_  Erts yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  _"I still don't know what to call you."_

_You name._

_"Me?  Well…"_  He thought for a long moment.  Something with E, something Ernest might like.  _"Emily?"_ he sent hesitantly.

She gave no signs of acceptance or disagreement.  _Hurry.  Waiting._

"Can…I come back tonight?" 

_Always.  Until…  Always._

Erts smiled and took her hand, raising it to his lips.  _"Bye, Emily."_

_Pretty,_ she sent, definitely fondly, before fading from sight.

* * * * *

Just as Tune raised her hand to the gel, there was a series of ripples in the dark mass, and Erts's hands emerged, followed by the rest of him.  She held in a shriek of surprise and backed up.  "Erts?"

He looked up, smiled brightly, and said, "Good morning, Tune."

She stared at him.  "Are you okay?"

"Just fine.  Am I late?"

"Well…we don't start for another ten minutes, but…"

"I'll just be a minute, then."  He started to go around her, then paused.  "Tune?"

"Yes, Erts?"

Without warning, he hugged her, very briefly.  "Thank you."  Then he was gone, heading down the ramp.

Tune stayed where she was, not quite sure of what had just happened.  She didn't hear any of the other Pilots stop Erts, so his footsteps continued past them and out of the docking bay.

Leena came up and touched Tune's shoulder.  "What was that?"

"You'll be the first to know, as soon as I figure it out," Tune replied, shaking her head.

* * * * *

They day went by very fast for Erts, and before he knew it, he was headed to the docking bay again.  He paused in front of Eeva Leena, his good mood fading just a bit.  Poor Garu would never be able to connect with her the way he used to, and she would be lonely, just like Emily had been.

_"Please try to be patient, Eeva Leena,"_ he sent.  _"I know it's hard, but try to hang on.  Rei will come.  Soon."_

For a moment, there was nothing.  And then:

_Will try._

The voice was gone then, but he could hear and feel it echoing in his head.

_"Thank you,"_ he sent anyway, smiling to himself.  Then he turned and headed for the Reneighd Klein, glad that he had some good news for Emily.


	4. Upgrade

Note: I know Yu rarely talks, but he's going to talk here.  He and Kazuhi will have larger roles as the series progresses.  They seem to be terribly close as siblings, and I will try to reinforce that.  They won't be making out or anything, but watch yourself if you're squeamish about them.  Chances are, parts or all of this series may be rewritten by the time I learn all I need to about MK.  Until then, I'm simply winging it.  Can you tell?  

Thoughts and/or telepathic speech are in italics.

Upgrade

(Part 4 of the Erts "Epic")

by Nate Grey

XMAN0123@aol.com

Yu lowered his sword, ignoring the sweat trickling down his brow.

Erts sighed and took a step back, doing his best not to faint.

"You fight well," Yu said after a moment.  "I would not have suspected."

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," Erts murmured, "that to become a Top, a telepath has to fight?  But the instant he becomes a Pilot, he never truly fights again."  

"It's not odd," Yu replied.  "It's strategy.  Your Ingrid was not designed for battle."

Erts returned the sword to its place on the wall.  "I realize that, but to have no weapons at all truly seems odd."

"Actually, considering we're fighting Victim, it borders on insanity," the older boy pointed out.  "But that is why Agui Keamiea stays closest to you."

"But she wouldn't have to if I could defend myself."

"If you could defend yourself, your focus would not be on communications.  Then we would be lost."

Erts glared at him.  "I'll be the lost one if the Victim get to me.  Don't you remember--!"

"I will never forget it," Yu interrupted sharply.

Erts sighed.  "I'm sorry.  It's just…I don't want to make the same mistakes Ernest did one day.  I want to be ready, in case Rio ever fails.  And it might not always be Rio…"

"You can sense his EX fading.  Can't you?"

"Can you?"

"No.  But I notice things."  Yu turned away from him, pressing his forehead to the wall.  "I am not the one you should discuss this with.  First is the Top, and Tune is your Repairer.  You would need their approval and cooperation, respectively."

"I would still very much appreciate your opinion, Yu."

Yu took his time answering.  "No Ingrid should be completely defenseless," he said at last.  "I would hate to lose you the exact same way we lost your brother.  It would mean that we'd learned nothing from the loss, and that the Victim had."

"Thank you," Erts replied.  "For the advice, and the training.  It's been a while since I've had a good amount of either."

The Pilot of the Tellia Kallisto nodded in silence and closed his eyes, waiting until Erts had left the room.  "Imouto."

Kazuhi instantly appeared at his side.  "Onii-sama?"

"I think," Yu said quietly, "that you should talk to Tune."

She nodded.  "As you wish."

"Also…you were right about Erts.  He will fit in well."

Kazuhi stared at him more closely.  "Onii-sama…" she whispered hesitantly.

His eyes darted up to meet hers.

She placed a hand on his cheek.  "I am…concerned for you."

His eyes narrowed slightly.  "Have I allowed the Victim to escape my blade?"

"No."

"Have I failed in my oath to our family?"

"No."

"Have I allowed any harm to come to you, imouto?"

"No, of course not."

"Then there is no need for concern."  He looked away.  "Although…I do appreciate it."

"You are very strong, Onii-sama.  Incredibly strong, and resistant."  Kazuhi reached out and gently turned his face back to hers.  "But you are not invincible, nor immortal.  And I worry."

He glared at her.  "I will be strong for as long as I need to, imouto.  It will be enough.  I will be enough."

Kazuhi nearly recoiled at the acid in his words.  He'd been insulted by her concern, she knew…but she didn't care.  Slowly, she brought his face closer to hers, so she could look directly into his eyes.  "There is nothing you could ever do to make me see you as anything less.  Even if you walked away right now…I would be proud to walk away with you.  As your imouto and your Repairer."

"Again, I appreciate it."  His hands seized her wrists and squeezed.  "But I will not walk away."

"Onii-sama…"  She trailed off, her eyes silently pleading with him to listen to reason.

His eyes flashed, warning her to cease.  "Talk to Tune, imouto.  I must meditate.  Alone."

Kazuhi's face fell, then instantly shifted into neutrality.  He'd taught her well.  "Hai."  Her hands dropped, and she quickly left the room.

Yu sighed and sank to the floor, finally noticing how much he'd been sweating.  _"I will be enough, Tellia Kallisto.  …I have to be…"_  With that final promise, the young warrior with the battle-weary spirit closed his eyes and began to meditate, replacing all thoughts of his exhausted body with those of a much younger Kazuhi, trembling in his arms as their world died around them. 

* * * * *

Erts walked into the docking bay…and froze.

Teela was standing in front of the Reneighd Klein.  Her eyes were closed, and she was…smiling?

He turned to leave, as it looked like a private moment between the two.

"Erts.  Come."

Teela rarely ever said his name, or anyone else's, and it was strangely uplifting.  He hurried over, in case she had orders for him.

She did not open her eyes.  "Can't you hear it?"

"Hear it?" he asked blankly.

"She's singing.  Listen."

Erts soon became aware of a happy, childlike voice, strangely muffled but clear all the same.  "Emily?"

Teela nodded.  "It's been so long since I've heard any of them sing…" she said wistfully.

Erts thought it best not to ask how long.  "Teela…?"

"Yes?"  She opened her eyes, and he could almost sense the shift to All Business Mode.

"I want to install a defensive shield in Reneighd Klein."

Teela's curious expression didn't change.  "Is that wise?"

"I believe so.  It would only be for emergencies."

"Such as?"

"If…something happened to the Agui Keamiea, and it couldn't defend us or itself."

Teela said nothing.  

"I want to be prepared, Teela.  I do want to be like my brother…but I don't want to die like him."

If Teela was affected by the remark, she didn't show it.  "If your Goddess will agree, then so will I."

Erts turned to Reneighd Klein.  _"Emily?"_

The singing stopped at once.  _Pretty._

_"I want to give you an emergency shielding device. Is that okay?"_

_Why?_

_"So you won't have to lose me the way you did Ernest."_

_Beautiful…_

Erts hated to keep dragging Ernest into it, but there was little choice.  _"What do you say, Emily?"_

_Shield._

He looked at Teela, smiling a bit.  "She agrees."

"Then your Repairer may begin the installation at once."  Teela slowly reached up and pressed her hand to his cheek.  "You're learning," she said faintly, almost sadly, he thought.  "You will be ready…when he finds me…"

Erts blinked uncertainly, debating whether he should say something or keep his mouth shut.  Perhaps acting on something deeper than instinct, he reached out to her.  _"Teela…what's wrong?"_

She did not answer on any level.  Instead, Teela withdrew her hand and walked out of the docking bay, leaving a confused and concerned Erts behind her.

* * * * *

Tune was not jealous.  Or that was what she kept telling herself.

Her first priority was to make sure that Erts meshed well with the rest of the team.  It would help stop the Ernest comparisons and force them to recognize his true personality.

But the thing was, Erts was meshing quite well now.

Just not because of anything she had done.

In fact, the signs of him meshing were all a bit strange.  Maybe that was what Tune really had a problem with.

First, he'd taken to sleeping in his Ingrid every night, sometimes even during the day.  Initially, this had been very good, as Tune noticed his synchronization rating with Reneighd Klein had increased greatly.  But that meant spending more time away from her, which Erts didn't seem to mind or even notice at all.  He was as polite as he'd always been, though he frequently found ways to touch her while they were together.  Tune almost wanted to read more into these arm pats, hand squeezes, and brief hugs, but she knew that Erts was being affectionate out of necessity.  He'd been deprived of normal physical contact because of his EX, and being able to touch her was probably a luxury for him.  She noticed he still avoided getting too close to anyone else, and they all seemed to give him his space.  Except for Teela, anyway, who seemed to have decided that Erts's shoulder was her preferred hand rest whenever she was near him.

Then, despite his preferring not to touch them, Erts had grown closer to the other Pilots.  Even Garu didn't seem to resent him as much after a few months.  Erts would smile at Rio's jokes and actually laugh when Phil "punished" her partner for them.  The truly strange bond was the one he had with Yu, though.  Tune would sometimes watch them sit somewhere for hours, not saying anything or even looking at each other, though it was obvious that each enjoyed the other's company, as they were rarely apart.

And when Erts wasn't hiding in his Ingrid or with Yu, he could usually be found with Kazuhi.  This in and of itself didn't necessarily mean anything.  Like her brother, Kazuhi seemed to be keen on anyone that kept his or her mouth shut for more than ten minutes at a time.  And again, they never really talked to each other.  It was as if they happened to be at the same place at once: Erts got thirsty and went to the break room, only to find Kazuhi making tea for Yu.  Or Erts would go to the docking bay and find her working on Tellia Kallisto.

Tune was certain that Kazuhi wasn't interested in Erts.  She idolized Yu, and he came first in all things.  Anyone else was merely an associate.

Erts, on the other hand, she wasn't so sure about.  It was true he hadn't been around very many girls in his life.  There was a good chance he'd never met anyone like Kazuhi.  And he might wonder what it would be like to touch someone other than Tune…

But based on the reaction when Rio hit on Kazuhi, anyone caught touching Yu's precious little sister would find themselves immediately beheaded, if a sharp cutting instrument was handy.  Yu kept plenty of swords in his room, supposedly just for that purpose.  It was likely that not even his fondness for Erts would calm his overprotective instincts for a second.

Despite that, Tune was jealous whenever she saw Erts with someone else.  Especially when that someone was Kazuhi.  She had never forgiven herself for losing Ernest to someone who hadn't even returned his love.  Tune wasn't sure her heart could take losing Erts to someone who would reject him without a second thought.

* * * * *

"Tune-san."

It always startled Tune to hear that, even on the few rare occasions when she did see Kazuhi coming.  "Yes?" she asked as calmly as possible, looking up from her notes on Erts's latest reaction times.

As usual, Kazuhi had stopped just outside the open door.  "May I come in?  I would speak with you."

Tune wrestled with the request in her mind for a few seconds, then nodded.  While she wasn't exactly pleased to see Kazuhi, they had been allies (saying friends seemed strange, especially considering it was Kazuhi) for some time.  Tune couldn't ever recall being angry with her until recently, and was fairly certain the other girl felt the same way.

The fact that there were no chairs in Tune's room forced her few visitors (usually Leena, since Erts & Kazuhi had been coming less and less) to either remain standing or sit at the foot of her bed.  She liked the thought of all three being comfortable enough around her to choose the latter each time.

Kazuhi sat with her usual grace, in a way that Tune knew most likely wouldn't leave a dent.  She didn't start talking right away, but stared at her hostess's face for a long moment, as if determining how best to make her conversation topic quick and painless.  

Tune was decidedly uncomfortable with that expression.  "What would you like to talk about, Kazuhi?"

"Erts-san."

Tune blinked.  "Excuse me?" she asked, thinking she'd heard wrong.

"I would like to discuss your feelings for Erts-san," Kazuhi replied patiently, "and how they are affecting your feelings towards me."

"I-I don't see how that's any of your concern," Tune stammered quickly.

"Distractions can become lethal in our line of work, Tune-san.  I would think you of all people would be concerned with keeping this team together.  You know perfectly well what can happen when there is dissension among us."

Tune lowered her head, forcing herself not to cry.  "So you want to know how I feel about Erts?"

"That is not my concern.  I want you to realize that no matter how you feel about him, there is no reason for you to feel threatened by me."

Tune looked up slowly.  "Why is that?"

"Because Erts-san could not be any less interested in me.  Do you know why he prefers being with me and Onii-sama?"

"No…"

"We keep our thoughts of Erts-san to ourselves, instead of on the surface where he can read them clearly.  We do not judge or measure him against Ernest-san.  We do not expect him to be anyone but who he is."  

"Oh."  Tune looked thoughtful for a moment, then asked, "Are you attracted to him?"

Kazuhi gave her a totally unreadable expression.  "Who?"

"Never mind."  Tune suddenly giggled, smiling behind her sleeve.  "I can't believe we're having girl talk."

"You can consider me in utter disbelief as well."

"I won't tell anyone if you won't."

"Agreed."  Kazuhi stood up and moved to the door.  "May I assume you'll stop glaring at my back when you think I'm not looking now?"

Tune flushed.  "You may.  And…thanks for stopping by, Kazuhi-chan."

Kazuhi stiffened noticeably, then vanished from the doorway.

Tune smiled and went back to her notes.

* * * * *

Although Erts firmly believed the shield was a good idea, he was having a hard time working up the nerve to ask Tune about it.  He was afraid she'd think he was implying that he didn't feel safe in the Ingrid, or didn't have confidence in her work.  Teela had advised him to start the installation immediately, but on the following morning, Erts still hadn't decided how to ask Tune.

It was at breakfast when he first realized that she was missing (along with Teela, but she never showed up for meals).

"Kazuhi-san, have you seen Tune today?" he asked.

"Not today, no," Kazuhi replied somewhat mysteriously.

Just then, the door closed with a very audible thump.  Tune stood in front of it, grinning and holding something behind her back.

"It would appear I stand corrected, Erts-san."

"Indeed," Erts said faintly, just before Tune cleared her throat.

"I have a very important announcement to make," she said in an unusually loud voice.

"We're having brunch, too?" Rio asked, swallowing noisily.

Tune smiled.  "Afraid not, Rio.  But we might be having cake later on…"

Rio was not disappointed in the least, nor did he think to ask why they might be having cake.

"Cake?  What for?" Phil wanted to know.

"Apparently," Tune continued, "it's someone's birthday and they didn't think anyone else would find out."

Erts paled quite noticeably.

"Fortunately, I have my sources.  And while I don't expect anyone to sing, I do expect you all to pose for a birthday picture.  Because no one is leaving this room until you do."  Tune pulled a camera from behind her back.  "Now line up…or I WILL sing."

Everyone traded glances, then scrambled to get in the picture.

Tune set the timer on the camera, then rushed over to squeeze between Rio and Erts.

"I will get you for this, Tune," Erts whispered through his smile.

"Oh, this is nothing.  You should see what I'm about to do next."

And before Erts could even grasp her full meaning, he was grasped by the shoulders and kissed soundly on either cheek by Leena and Tune.  He knew then that the flash before his eyes hadn't been his head exploding, but the camera going off.

"Did I mention my birthday's today, too?" Rio asked, looking envious of his fellow Pilot.

"Well, don't tell us, Phil's your Repairer," Leena replied with a playful grin.

Phil sputtered angrily as Rio turned his face up to her, then smacked him.  

"Not the kind of smacker I was hoping for, but whatever you're into," Rio chuckled, ducking as she swung at him again.

The red still hadn't faded from Erts's cheeks when Tune cornered him.

"Did you like your present?" she demanded.

"The picture, or the…the…?"  He trailed off helplessly.

"Either."  Tune couldn't help smiling.

"I think I need to lie down," Erts said at last.  "For a few hours…"

"I'll leave you alone then," Tune replied, looking perfectly innocent.  "But at least take your present with you."  She handed him a photo, which contained, in Erts's opinion, the kiss in all its scandalous glory.

"Thank you," he squeaked, turning red again.  Erts tried to step around her, but she blocked his path.

"I didn't mean THAT present," Tune said airily.  She leaned down and kissed both his cheeks before he had the good sense to look startled.

"Tune…!" he whimpered fearfully, seeming seconds away from a total meltdown.

"And one to grow on."  She gave him a final peck on the nose.

Erts was now positively scarlet.  

"Let this be a lesson the next time you try to hide your birthday from me.  I should be done with the shield by the time your…nap…is over."

Erts gaped.  "How did you…?"

"I have my sources," Tune stated firmly, winking at someone beyond his field of vision.  "Enjoy your nap."  With that, she turned and left the break room.

Erts blinked and turned around.  There was no one where Tune had apparently been winking.  Confused, he glanced down at the photo again…and spotted Teela to Kazuhi's left, actually smiling with the others while he was getting kissed.  Even though it was the same sad smile he'd seen the previous night, Erts was touched that Teela would deem his birthday worthy of an appearance.  He was beginning to suspect that the Top was not as cold and emotionless as so many seemed to think.

* * * * *

The table had been reduced to a state of awe and disbelief when Zero revealed what had quickly become known only as The Photo.

It was Yamagi who finally broke the silence.

"I am SO gonna be a Pilot."

Roose blushed and shared a quick, unnoticed glance with Wrecka.  Both unceremoniously vanished.

Clay didn't seem quite as affected as the others.  "Well, if this is the kind of positive reinforcement that we can look forward to as Pilots," he said ponderously, "then I must say that I find it all," and here he paused to push his glasses up with his middle finger…

"VERY interesting," supplied Zero, Kizna, Ikhny, and even Saki, who promptly blushed and looked away.

"And here I thought Erts was up there battling the Victim," Zero murmured.  "That he'd be having the time of his life.  Just…not THIS way."  Then he made a face.  "Ugh!"

"What?" Kizna asked.

He turned to gaze at her warily.  "You're not going to try and kiss ME when we get up there, are you?"

Kizna snorted indignantly.  "Even you couldn't get THAT lucky."

"Speaking of lucky…" Yamagi began.

"DON'T!" Zero and Kizna both snapped, glaring venomously at him.

Yamagi looked offended.  "I was just going to say that ERTS was lucky, but you two obviously took it PERSONALLY."

Clay instantly picked up on his train of thought.  "Now this is truly-"

Saki clapped a hand over his mouth.  "I TOLD you to stop SAYING that so much!  You can't tell me that a human dictionary like you doesn't come with a thesaurus!  What about 'fascinating' or 'extraordinary' or-"

Clay adjusted his glasses yet again.  "Mesmerizing."

Saki froze.  "Enticing," she murmured without thinking.

"Charming," countered Clay, looking far more interested in her now.

"Captivating."

"Alluring."

Saki blushed.  "Appealing."

Clay smirked, not missing a beat.  "Enthralling.  Spellbinding.  Thrilling."

"Now," said Saki, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him away.

"I think he'll find that encounter-" Yamagi began.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Kizna sighed.

"Astonishing," said Tukasa, suddenly appearing behind her Candidate.

Yamagi gawked.  "Help!" he whispered before he was also dragged away.

"She can TALK?" Zero asked in disbelief.

"Of course she can talk!" Kizna replied.  "What, did you think she was mute?"

Zero just looked at her.  "Well…"

"Just because someone is smart enough to keep their mouth shut, it doesn't mean they're mute!"

He considered that.  "Then…since you never really shut yours, what's that make yo—OW!"

Kizna removed her foot from his.  "Maybe I won't kiss you, but I'll kick you in a heartbeat."

"I noticed."  He grinned.  "And in a way, I think I'd prefer them to a kiss."  Zero dove aside just in time to avoid getting slapped.  "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Kizna glared at him.  "You won't have to worry about what'll happen on GIS if I kill you FIRST!"

"You wouldn't dare.  Then who would you boss around and beat up?"

"Clay."

Zero shook his head.  "Saki wouldn't let you."

"Saki would HELP me do it, and you know it.  He might as well have one good fight before they kick him out.  It would just be outside his Pro-Ing, that's all."

"He's so lucky," Ikhny said quietly.

Zero and Kizna both paused to see her staring at The Photo.

"They really look like a family…"

Both Zero and Kizna knew from Erts's letters that the Pilots didn't always seem like that, but decided not to ruin the image for her.

"He does look happy," Kizna mused.

"How can you tell?" Zero asked.  "His face is so red, I can't see anything but his eyes, and that's only because they're bulging like his head's about to explode…"

"Call it a woman's intuition," Kizna answered.  "Anyway, what guy wouldn't be happy if two pretty girls kissed him at the same time?"

"Clay," Zero said at once.  "Because he'd be too busy studying something else.  And probably Hiead."

"Those are both extreme cases and you know it!"

Zero leaned back in his chair.  "Well, I guess if it was you two, I wouldn't complain TOO much…"

Ikhny turned bright red, and Kizna was speechless.

"…but only if Wrecka took Kizna's place."

"WHAT?!"

Ikhny covered her mouth to keep from laughing, but a giggle slipped out before she could.

"Kidding!"  Zero smirked.  "The LOOK on your face was priceless, Kizna."

"You're so lucky Clay is gone, or I would BEAT you to death with him!"

"I was just teasing.  And that's what you get for shoving Teela's signature in my face."

"That was MONTHS ago!"

"But I never got you back for it…until now."

Kizna sighed.  "If you were as good at keeping your mouth shut as you are at being obnoxious, I'd never have to kick you."

"But then I'd be about as much fun as Hiead, and you'd hate me, anyway."

"I still wouldn't have to KICK you."

"You'd do it, anyway, wouldn't you?"

Kizna only smiled and patted Ikhny's arm.  "You can figure that out on your own.  Some of us actually have jobs to do."

Zero watched them leave, then glanced at the photo once last time before pocketing it.  "That family better be taking good care of you, Erts, or they'll have to answer to me one day…one day soon…"


	5. Foresight

Note: This will end the Erts "Epic"…but not the story I intended to tell.  Instead (if you choose to keep reading, anyway) the story will shift its focus to a certain Candidate for Goddess.  It'll get back to Erts and the Pilots eventually, though. 

Thoughts and/or telepathic speech are in italics.

Foresight

(Epilogue of the Erts "Epic")

by Nate Grey

XMAN0123@aol.com

_"Just ask her."_

_"No, I can't.  She'd…she'd take it the wrong way."_

_"Then explain it to her so she doesn't."_

_"But…I can't afford to hurt her, not even for a moment."_

"Either you tell her what you're thinking now, or later.  She's going to ask if you keep staring at her like this, anyway."

Erts blinked and looked away, his cheeks flushing.  Whether it was the realization that he was talking to himself (the irony of a telepath doing that was just too great to miss) or Tune's distracting beauty, he couldn't be sure of.  What he did know was that he (or, at least, one of the voices in his head) was right: Tune WOULD sense his eyes on her if he kept staring.  He certainly didn't want to explain why he was doing it, or what was going through his mind at the moment.

_"Just think of what would happen if SHE were the telepath."_

Erts pushed that embarrassing thought from his mind and attempted to focus on anything else.  Inevitably, his thoughts turned to the future…and the question he'd been trying to ask Tune for almost a week now. 

_"When this is over…will you come with me?"_

It was a fairly simple question: "this" being his term as a Pilot, "over" meaning when either his EX, body, mind, or any combination of the three finally gave out, and "come with me" translating into an invitation to Zion…if that was indeed Erts's final destination, anyway.  He certainly hoped he was different from Ernest in that respect.

Tune had no remaining family, and Erts had no desire to be with his "parents" again.  He'd never forgiven them for forcing him into GOA.  Granted, now that he'd had a chance to reflect, it was a good thing, or he wouldn't have met Rome, Zero, Kizna, Yu, Kazuhi, and more importantly, Tune.  Still, they'd never treated him like a person…just a thing that wasn't to be touched under any circumstances.

Erts had even tried to plan for Tune's possible reactions.

She might let out a happy shriek and try to hug him to death…although as nice as it sounded, he couldn't really see her acting that way.

She might burst into tears and run off without answering at all.

She might burst into tears of joy and say yes.

She might smile and say yes…but only because Ernest wanted her to look after him.

She might smile and say yes…because she just wanted to be with him.

She might just say no.  But reasons why weren't worth thinking about, as they were all too depressing.

Of course, this all really depended on the abilities of the next Pilot and Repairer team of Reneighd Klein.  Erts was assuming that the Repairer would be talented enough where it wouldn't be necessary for Tune to stay on instead.  After all, that was how he'd been partnered with her in the first place.

Erts sighed and stretched out on the ramp.  "I really do think too much."

**Better too much than not at all, Pretty.**

He reached up to trace the edge of the cockpit with his fingers.  "It's…different out here, Emily.  In battle, I have to analyze everything; it's my job.  Out here…overanalyzing can get me into trouble."

**Inside.**

Erts could almost picture her amber eyes peering out of the darkness of the cockpit at him, arms outstretched invitingly.  It almost hurt him to refuse her.  "No.  I can't."  

**Why?**  Her tone held surprise and something startlingly close to pain.

"The same reason I used to push people away.  I'm not going to be your Pilot forever, Emily.  And when that time comes…I have to be able to let you go, and you have to let me go.  I'm sorry."

**Cannot let go**, she reminded him.  **Always remember.  Forever.**

"The closer we get, the more it'll hurt both of us when we're separated."

**Never separated.  Only distanced.  Together always.**

Erts shook his head.  "You can't know that."  He paused.  "Can you?"

He could almost sense her smiling confidently, as if she knew something he didn't.  **Inside.**

"Later," he promised, looking over the edge of the ramp.  "There's something I have to do first."

* * * * *

In a sense, there was no real reason for Kazuhi to be in Yu's room.  The Tellia Kallisto was in excellent working order, her duties for the day had been done, and there was nothing else that the Pilot needed.

At least, nothing he would admit he needed.  Yu Hikura was not one to ask for or even indicate that he needed aid.  Ever.

Perhaps that was why she really worried.

Because while his Ingrid was in top condition, Yu Hikura, despite all outward appearances, was most certainly not.

Of course, Kazuhi was the only one aware of it.  Well, maybe Teela, but if so, she shared Yu's ability to overlook certain things when necessary, such as a certain Pilot's health.  But then, just being a Pilot meant ignoring pain (momentary as it usually was, thanks to skilled Repairers).  They had been trained to ignore pain brought on by the Victim.  

Not pain that was brought on by disease.

Yu had always been stronger than most, stronger than Kazuhi, at least.  He was the eldest, her guardian and entire family now.  Still, Kazuhi considered herself responsible for him, too.  He was so busy taking care of her, at some point he either forgot or chose to ignore his own body's needs…and its failings.

The Hikura bloodline was a prestigious one in their homeland.  All were not rich, and all were not in positions of power.  Despite that, all were respected without question.  One could not be of the Hikuras and not command a certain social status.  It was unnatural.  The Hikuras were bound to the status by blood.

And, so it turned out, to a curse.

Nothing mystical or magical, or anything of that sort.  More like a sickness with no name and only one preference: Hikura blood.  Male Hikura blood, more often that not, as female victims were rare, but not nonexistent.  

Kazuhi sometimes imagined that Yu had actually willed the sickness upon himself, just to protect her.  Whether it was true or not, she was only a carrier, and suffered from nothing but Rio's blatant flirting, Garu's yelling, and the stubbornness of her dying brother.    

And Yu was dying, whether he ever admitted it or not.  It was not his EX slipping away, but his very life.  Granted, the process had been slowed so considerably by his extraordinary will that it was nearly impossible to detect.  But the stress from being a Pilot was unlike any other job, and nothing fooled Kazuhi Hikura for very long.  

Especially not her beloved protector.

People were vulnerable when they slept, unconscious and quite honest with the world…as well as anyone who might be watching them just then.

Try as he might, Yu was no exception.  His fatigue was almost obvious now.  His skin was paler than it should've been, and covered in tiny beads of sweat, despite the room's cool temperature.

There was nothing to do, though.

If Kazuhi touched him in the slightest way, he would wake up and know she'd been worrying again.  Worrying which implied that he was not fine, and would die sooner than most boys, just on his back instead of in intense, glorious battle.  Then he would be upset, and probably worsen his condition.

For all his devotion to protecting her and Zion, Yu never stopped to think how she would feel if he died.  But then, since he'd convinced himself that he wouldn't die (at least no time soon), that was to be expected.  It was just another thing for Kazuhi to worry about each time he engaged the Victim…and his own body…in endless battle.

* * * * *

Something told Tune to look up.  She couldn't determine whether it was woman's intuition or simply a suggestion planted there by a certain telepath.  All that mattered was that when she finally did look, Erts was looking back at her.  No, he was actually staring, and probably had been for a good while now.  Something also told her that he was not as interested in Reneighd Klein's repairs as he was the person doing the repairing.

Tune appreciated an interested glance or even obvious ogling at times (after all, Rio could be very charming in his own way), but Erts had not asked her permission.  This would definitely require some teasing.

"Erts?"

He blinked rapidly, as if coming out of a daze.  "Yes, Tune?"

"Could you come down here, please?  I want you to take a look at this."

Erts all but charged down the ramp, and was panting when he skidded to a stop in front of her.

Tune pretended to ignore that, though.  "Do you think Reneighd Klein's legs should be another color?"

Erts stared at her.  "Her…legs?" he asked weakly.

She nodded.  "At first, I thought it was her hips, but now I'm certain it's the legs.  Particularly the thighs."

Erts's eyes had nearly doubled in size.  "I…I think she's fine the way she is…"

"Really?  I could've sworn her breasts were-"

Erts suddenly became the victim of a vicious coughing fit, doubling over and grasping the railing for support.

Tune only looked slightly concerned.  "Maybe if we dressed her up in hot pink…"

Erts's head suddenly whipped up.  "You….you set me up!" he accused.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Erts?" Tune asked innocently.  "I was only asking for your thoughts on the appearance of our Ingrid."

"You," Erts muttered somewhat angrily, "were trying to make me uncomfortable."  He paused.  "You win."

"Of course I do.  I'm a girl, you're a boy, and girls always mature-"

"WillyoucometoZionwithme?" Erts blurted out.

Tune paused.  "What…?"

Erts tried again.  "When this…"  He made a vague gesture at Reneighd Klein, and then the other Ingrids.  "…is all over…will you…come to Zion?  With me?"  He tried not to look too hopeful.

Tune stared at him.

He looked as if he had not planned for that reaction.  "Of course, if you've got other plans, and I completely understand why you'd have other plans, forget I ever mentioned it.  In fact, forget this whole-"

Tune pressed a finger to his lips.  "You're babbling."

Erts blinked and nodded.

She slowly removed her finger.  "You want me to come to Zion with you?"

"Yes…"  Erts was having a very hard time reading Tune's surface thoughts, for some reason.

"Why?"

"Because GOA has made me completely codependent on highly intelligent, attractive young women?"

Tune smiled.  "I seriously doubt that.  Anyway, laziness does that.  You're not lazy, you're just shy."

"I used to think the same about you," he admitted.

"Used to?"  There was a wary edge in Tune's voice.

"I know better now.  Shy people don't go around making me blush on purpose and maintaining Ingrids."

"What about Kazuhi?"

Erts frowned.  "Kazuhi never makes me blush on purpose, and she isn't shy.  She's just somewhat antisocial."

"With everyone but you and 'Onii-sama,' you mean."

"They're orphans.  Surviving ones, at that.  You can't expect them to be as outgoing as Rio."

"No one is as outgoing as Rio," Tune reminded him.

"Are you avoiding my original question, Tune?"

"I prefer to think of it as stalling.  I'm not going to answer it now."

Erts visibly deflated.  "Oh."

"But make me a promise."

"What promise?"

Tune placed her hand on his cheek.  "Promise you'll ask me again when that day comes."

"Why then?" he asked.

"Because by then I'll be much more inclined to say yes."  She smiled and patted his cheek.  "You're bound to be even cuter then, anyway."

Erts blushed and gently removed her hand, squeezing it lightly.  "Do you ever think that us…being partners…was fate?"

Tune shook her head.  "No, Erts," she murmured, looking thoughtful.  "I know it was."

* * * * *  

Yu remembered that he'd seen a raven perched on his grandfather's door that night, but hadn't considered it important.  

Kazuhi certainly hadn't, and probably never even saw the bird.  She was too excited about meeting her grandfather for the first time, as was evident by the way she bounced along beside her big brother, occasionally turning to smile at him before skipping a little ways ahead.

Yu maintained his steady pace, though.  He'd warned his sister only once that if she tired herself out on the way to their grandfather's house, he would not carry her.  That wasn't true, of course, but Kazuhi didn't know that.  At any rate, she seemed to be full of energy at all times, and never got tired.  She also had a habit of forgetting her brother's wise (if not many) warnings.

"Onii-san, how much further is it?" she asked for the tenth time that night.

"Not far, imouto," he replied, glancing at her.  "We should reach sensei's house in a few minutes."

Kazuhi gave him that odd look she used when she didn't quite understand something, but decided not to ask anything else.  

Until two whole minutes had passed, anyway.

"Why do you always call him that?"

"It's what he is," Yu replied simply.  "He's the only one I've ever had."

"Will ojii-san teach me, too?"

"We shall see.  There's his house now."

Kazuhi instantly ran forward, but Yu continued to walk, admiring the mountains just beyond his grandfather's home.  He was a few feet from the door when he saw the raven touch down on the frame.

If one believed the old legends, it was a bad omen.  Yu didn't, really, but this raven was rather large, which supposedly meant that more than one bad thing would happen this night.

"Many thanks for the warning," Yu muttered to the bird, "but I believe only in destiny and myself.  Not stories and legends."

The raven seemed to look directly at him before flying away.

Yu watched it go, then entered the house.  He found Kazuhi standing in the main room, admiring all the detailed paintings on the wall.

"Ojii-san made all these?" she asked in awe, staring at scene of the mountains beyond the house.

"I suppose you should ask him, if you really want to know."  He placed his hand on her shoulder.  "Come, imouto.  He's waiting."

Kazuhi nodded, suddenly looking a little nervous.  "Do you think he'll like me, onii-san?"  Seeking comfort, she slipped her small hand into his.

Yu squeezed her hand slightly.  "I don't think so.  He's far more likely to love you."  He didn't turn to see her smile, but instead led her down the hallway to their grandfather's bedroom.  "He'll want to meet you first.  Alone."

"Alone?" Kazuhi asked, sounding two feet tall.

"It's how I met him.  Don't worry, imouto.  I'll be out here waiting."  In a rare act of affection, he kissed her forehead.  "Take my courage with you."

Kazuhi nodded, looking a bit more determined, and slipped into the bedroom.

Yu returned to the main room and sat down to clear his mind and meditate.

Nearly three hours later, he opened his eyes, suspecting that his grandfather would be just about done with Kazuhi.

Then he heard the scream.

Yu was instantly on his feet, racing to the bedroom.  He threw open the door, only to find Kazuhi standing there.  Large tears were streaming down her face, and there was a huge amount of blood on her brand new black robes.  "Imouto," he whispered, hardly able to process the sight.  "What…?"

Kazuhi wailed and buried her face in his chest.  "Ojii-san!" she cried, clinging to him tightly.  "He's….he's…!"  She trailed off, sobbing loudly and pointing behind her.

Yu looked past her, finally spotting their grandfather's body.  The old man had fallen somehow, managing to land on his side.  His mouth was covered in blood, and Yu quickly realized what had happened.  But now was not the time to explain it all to Kazuhi.

"Hush, imouto," he said soothingly, stroking her hair.

Kazuhi stopped whimpering, but wouldn't remove her head.  "It's all my fault," she mumbled into his chest.

Yu wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.  "No, it's not.  Sensei was sick for a long time.  Tonight was just…his time."

"Then…I-I'm cursed!"

"Imouto, calm-"

"Everyone's going to die because of me-"

"Kazuhi."

She slowly raised her eyes to his.  Yu almost never called her by name, except when he was angry.

"You are not cursed.  This would've happened even if we hadn't come."  He cupped her pale face in his hands.  "You should bathe and go to bed.  I'll…clean up."

Kazuhi nodded and quickly left the room.

Yu wiped up the blood and covered his grandfather with a sheet.  He'd thought about moving the body, but it hadn't seemed right to disturb it.  Only then had he been sure to clean his own clothes.

After he was done, Yu went to check on Kazuhi.  He found her sitting up in bed, clutching a pillow tightly.  

"I can't sleep," she said.  "I keep seeing ojii-san lying there…"  Her eyes filled with tears again.

Yu sighed and sat down beside her.  "You didn't do anything to him, imouto.  These things happen."

"Why?" Kazuhi whispered.

"Because fate can and will be cruel, even now.  It's best to prepare yourself while you still can."

"You're not crying."

"No.  Sensei wouldn't expect me to.  He has taught me to keep a tight reign over my emotions."

"Is that good?" she wondered.

"The pain is still there, but it hurts only as much as you allow it to."

"Could…could you teach me, onii-san?  How to be like you?"

Yu started.  "I suppose.  Is that what you want?"

"Hai," she replied in a small voice, blushing.  "I've always wanted to be like you…"

"We'll start tomorrow," he promised.  "For now, try to rest."  He reached over and brushed a lock of hair away from her cheek.  "We'll make it through this together, imouto.  I promise you that."

Kazuhi nodded.  "If you say so, onii-san."

Yu began to stand.  

She caught his arm.  "Please don't go, onii-san.  Stay with me tonight?  Please?"

He paused, then sat down again.  "Just for tonight," he agreed.

Kazuhi nodded in silence, then stretched out to rest her head on his right leg before he could protest.

Suppressing a sigh, Yu placed a hand on her back and traced gentle circles until her breathing slowed to near-silent wisps.  Then he closed his own eyes and tried to plan what he would do tomorrow.  He did not know, of course, that all the planning would be irrelevant when the Victim arrived in the next two hours and took away everything they knew. 

Except each other.    

In retrospect, Yu was somewhat glad that he would spend the remaining years of his life in space.  

There were no ravens to warn of misfortune.  Therefore, within the combined awareness of the Tellia Kallisto, he could no longer blame himself for missing a sign from the gods.

Or the Goddesses.

* * * * *

"Imouto."

Kazuhi looked up at once from where she was sitting.  "Is there something you need, Onii-sama?"

Yu stared at her for a long moment.  "Perhaps.  I need rest.  So do you."

She didn't move.  

"Go to bed, imouto.  I'll be fine."

Kazuhi looked as if she didn't believe him, though wisely, said nothing.

Yu forced himself to remain calm.  "Kazuhi," he said, turning her name into a threat.

She moved, but not towards the door.

He closed his eyes and laid down, pointedly ignoring the soft yet firm fingers that traced his bare back in precise circles.  Although his weary body had no such issues with Kazuhi's touch, and instantly relaxed.  He suppressed the silly, childish urge to inform her that she was cheating, bending his carefully constructed rules.  Especially when her hair just barely tickled his neck in all the really sensitive spots.

"You never said which bed, Onii-sama."

He had not.  But Yu could not find the strength of will or body to be angry with her.  Anyway, it would've just made the small smile on his lips even more absurd.  So for a few, vastly comfortable hours, he surrendered himself to silence, stillness, and a sister's eternal love.

* * * * *

Teela stood virtually alone in the docking bay.  Virtually because a) she could sense two minds within the Reneighd Klein, and b) where the Ingrids were concerned, she was never truly alone in the docking bay.  And yet, never before had she truly felt so lonely.

The Pilots were each drawing away from her, and she knew why.  

Gareas couldn't forgive her, Erts, himself, Rei, or his Goddess.  Eeva Leena was stressed enough without her Pilot's trust.  He could only fight on so much longer before the connection shattered completely.  She was afraid that it would be quite painful for both.

Rio, as defensive Pilots tended to do, was weakening faster than the others.  He usually did work the hardest, so that was expected.  Teela could sense pain behind his warm smiles, and was really somewhat fond of him.  She had never encountered a more cheerful Pilot, and he always boosted morale around GIS.  

Yu was…Yu.  He'd been a precisionist from day one.  But he, too, was in pain.  Though he wasn't one of the Next, Teela knew he'd be there when Rei arrived.  How long after that was uncertain, as was his sister's path.  Yu's would just be…shorter.  Tellia Kallisto would mourn him greatly.

Erts was quickly finding his way now, and rarely needed help anymore.  He was bonding with his Goddess, staying with her even when it wasn't necessary.  That would be important in the coming days.

But most of all, Teela feared for Rei.  He would be in the middle of his second year now, and Kuro had said there would be harsh trials for him.  Teela wasn't certain what bothered her more: that Kuro had known first, or that she hadn't truly known at all.  Her gifts…her life…were fading.  And while there wouldn't be a mess as with Kuro's end, she dreaded the day when she would no longer be Top.

It would be the end of so many things, and more uncertainties were sure to come.

Rei would have to prove himself…or suffer countless losses on the road to failure.  

And when it was all said and done, the new Top would step forth and lead humanity into a new era.  

Perhaps it would be Rei, perhaps not.  But the next time they saw each other, she would know.  THEY would know.  

And the Goddesses and their destined Pilots would never be the same again.

The End. (for now)

Probably not the BEST place to end it, I suppose.  And no matter what I say, someone's bound to assume that Yu and Kazuhi are going to get intimate.  Well, I have news for you.  They ARE intimate.  Just not the way YOU'RE thinking, so get your mind out of the gutter.  This is an anime series, after all.  It's yaoi you have to look out for, not incest.  But if you're against yaoi, I'm amazed you could like ANY anime.  And if I see one more Hiead paired with just about ANYONE, I might scream.  Unless it was Teela.  Then I'd faint and scream when I woke up…

Continued in the upcoming Partners "Trilogy" (notice how NONE of my stuff is really what I call it? I'm weird that way).  I mean, MK fanfiction is like chips.  You can't write just ONE…or three united ones…and expect a sequel, prequel, or in-betweener not to pop up.  

The Zero/Kizna friendship/partnership has always intrigued me.  And now…I'm going to exploit with plenty of Zero angst, dreamy visions, and Candidate humor.  Should be fun, if not terribly exciting.  Thus, my attempt at a decent summary…

Partners – Story 1: Victim-ized

SUMMARY: When the Victim strike close to home, Zero is forced to re-evaluate his priorities.  But which is more important: the survival of humanity, or the life of his Repairer?


End file.
